We Need You
by ImJustEmily
Summary: So my friend and I were talking about how Ashley Marin and Gibbs would be a perfect pairing and this happened. Basically a crossover where Ashley can't deal with the 'A' mess on her own anymore so she calls Gibbs, who she clearly knows from the past.


"Jeth?"

The voice on the other end of the phone startles him, he hasn't heard from her in so long that he thought she'd lost his number for good this time.

"Yes."

He keeps his answer short, not wanting to open his mind to the memories that come part and parcel of talking to her.

"We need you."

His back teeth jolt together involuntarily, cheeks clenched and his free arm already reaching for the jacket he's hung on the nail by the side of his workbench. If she needs him, if they need him, then he's there. She's always had this power over him and she knows it, both of them did.

"On my way." He pauses. "Ashley, I missed you."

He can't be sure if he imagined it or not as the dialing tone rings against his ear but he thinks he heard the whisper and it replays in his head the whole ride to Rosewood.

"I missed you too."

* * *

Taking a deep breath he lets his knuckles graze across the door, he thought the five hours alone in the car would have been enough to prepare him for seeing her again but he still isn't ready. Steeling his nerve he raps twice, the sharp sound reverberating through the still night. Gibbs takes a step back, ramming his hands in his jacket pockets as he waits for someone to answer.

Of course it had to be Ashley, the fates aren't smiling on him enough to let him have a moment with Hanna to get used to being here. She takes his breath away the same way she did the first time he saw her but he can't help notice the differences since the last time they were together. The slight frown line on her forehead, the length of her hair and the pain clearly visible in her eyes.

"Hi." His voice is steady and void of the emotions that have surfaced at the sight of her.

She doesn't say a word, just walks into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and pressing her lips to his cheeks. Even without seeing her face he knows she's fighting back tears. She wouldn't have called unless she really did need him, they're both far too stubborn for their own good.

"You're not going to invite me in?" He leans back, raising an eyebrow. "I could do with a coffee."

Her smile is worth it, the way her eyes dip away from his makes the corners of his own mouth raise slightly and he lets her lead him from the shadowy night into the brightness of her home. It's not until they're inside he realizes that he's holding her hand.

* * *

Hanna's wrapped around some guy when they enter the kitchen and he's not surprised when Ashley lets go of his hand, she's never been keen to let her daughter know what they are to each other, to be fair to her they've never really discussed it themselves. He nods a curt greeting to the young man, taking in the long hair and trying not to make the snap judgment of not trusting him, besides he knows better than to say anything against Ashley's parenting skills.

"Jethro!" Hanna's happy squeal is good to hear; he hadn't realized how much he missed her until this moment.

"Hey kid." He smiles as the growl leaves his lips. Hanna reminds him of Abby with the happiness that she brings into a room merely by being there.

Hanna jumps up to give him a hug and he lets himself glare slightly at the bemused face still sitting at the table, he can't help himself feeling protective of the blonde.

"How come you stopped coming over? I missed you!" She cocks her head, pouting a little before shooting a glance at her mother, he can't decipher the meaning though before she continues. "Whatever, I'm glad you're here now."

He's about to open his mouth, unsure really of what to say to her since he's not sure why he's there yet but she cuts him off.

"C'mon Caleb, we're meeting Spence in twenty and I don't want to be late again or we'll never hear the end of it." She grins up at him one last time before leaving with her boyfriend in tow, leaving him alone with the woman he'd do anything for.

* * *

Watching Hanna leave he flicks his eyes back to the redhead across the counter and he raises his eyebrows once more, waiting for her to tell him why she called. Now that they were alone the past seemed to have crowded into the room with them and he was trying his best not to let the memories past his carefully erected walls.

Her eyes are clouded with pain again and he finds himself moving across the kitchen. He wants to take it away, to make her smile again like he used too. She looks up at him, her bottom lip snagged between her teeth and tears swimming in her eyes. He raises a hand to stroke her cheek with two fingers and interlocks the other with hers. He still doesn't say a word, he doesn't need to because she can read him like a book, she always has.

"Everything is a mess Jeth. I don't know what to do anymore, I can't handle it on my own and I didn't know where else to turn." Her voice breaks, the words tumbling over themselves and she leans into him and his arms circle around her to pull her even closer, trying to make her feel safe.

"I'm here Ashley, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." His lips are pressed to her head in a soft kiss, letting her know he means it and that he's going to stay as long as she needs him too.

She takes a deep breath and pulls away, turning her tear-streaked face to his but he can't miss the protectiveness in her eyes, she's always reminded him of a lioness in the way she guards her daughter.

"Hanna's in trouble, she's gotten mixed up in something and I need you to help."


End file.
